


Love Comes in All Forms

by KuroBakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash, Genderbending, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees her girlfriend, Castiel (Cas) feeling down on herself and decides to help her feel better and like herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes in All Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

Dean was walking upstairs to the bedroom that her and her girlfriend, Castiel, shared for the past couple of months in their home. Since they moved to a new town and state, Castiel has not been out of the house much, which really concerns Dean. She always tell her to just be herself but Cas never seems to understand. When she got upstairs, she stopped and stood near the wall near their bedroom door. She peaked into the room and saw Castiel sitting on their bed, looking at the floor mirror in front of them. She was wearing nothing but a pair of silk panties. Castiel is a somewhat big girl but Dean loves her for who she is and thinks Castiel's body is perfect. Dean took a breath and knocked on the door.

“Cas, it's me. Can I come in?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Castiel replied. Dean walked in and sat one of the sides of the bed.

“What's wrong, babe?” Dean asked. Castiel looked down at the bed and sighed.

“I am just having doubts again.” Castiel told her.

“What type of doubts?” Dean asked. Dean knew what she was talking about but felt like if she said it, it would upset Cas.

“The usual, Dean. Self-esteem and body issues. Stuff like that.” Castiel explained. Dean put her hand on Castiel's cheek and rubbed it gently.

“Cas, dear, you know what people say about you is complete garbage. You are smart, strong, brave, caring, sweet, kind, funny and you are absolutely gorgeous.” Dean said. Castiel sighed.

“I know you mean it and I do believe you, Dean, but I just can not seem to see this within myself or make myself believe it. I know I should not let it get to me but I can only handle so much.” Castiel said.

“What do they exactly say about you?” Dean asked.

“That I am fat, ugly, stupid and I need to lose weight even though when I was skinny, it made me feel sick. Physically sick. No matter how good or happy I feel...people just want to ruin it for me. Also, it is much more than that but that's the majority of what people say to me.” Castiel answered.

“Well, they can go fuck themselves, Cas. No one deserves that treatment from other human beings. ” Dean said. Suddenly, Castiel began to tear.

“Castiel?” Dean asked.

“But...but...I am not human, Dean!” Castiel replied.

“Darling, yes, you are.” Dean replied.

“Explain the wings, then. I am nothing but a supernatural being, a spirit...a non-wanted and unloved spirit.” Castiel said.

“But I love you and you are just a human as I am, Cas! ...I want you, Cas.” Dean told her.

“I know you love me and I love you, too. ..What I meant was...that ever since I was younger, I was an outcast to the other angels and even my own family never noticed me. I guess some of me just can not let the past go.” Castiel said. Dean crawled over to her lover and held her in her arms.

“Castiel...I know it is hard to let go of the past, believe me, but you should not let it take over your life and drag you down. You are more than that, Cas! You really are.” Dean said. Castiel stopped crying.

“Cas?” Dean said. Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled.

“You're right. But...I can not do this alone.” Castiel said.

“Honey, do not worry. I will be there for you and have your back. We will take this one day at a time.” Dean said. Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back. They let go and Castiel turned around to face the mirror again. Dean wrapped her arms around her woman and snuggled from behind. A few minutes later, Castiel had a thought pop in to her head.

“Dean?” Castiel piped up.

“Yeah?” Dean replied.

“Besides what you said before about me, it made me wonder if that is what you think about me...then...what is it that you find attractive about me? I mean, I know it does not matter but I am really curious.” Castiel asked. Dean giggled.

“Well, for starters, you have an amazing smile. It makes the cloudiest of days seem sunny.” Dean said. Castiel blushed.

“Anything else?” Castiel asked.

“Of course. Your curves are very sexy as well. Actually, when I first saw you...the first thing that attracted me to you was your body type.” Dean confessed.

“Wait, really?” Castiel asked.

“Yep. It is true.” Dean answered, wrapping her around Castiel's waist.

“But...I have a bit of a tummy.” Castiel said. Dean put her hands gently on the girlfriend's stomach.

“And I love this tummy very much...your tummy.” Dean said. Castiel blushed but felt happy.

“...What about my breasts?” Castiel asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I mean, my breasts are not perky or that big. ...They...droop down a bit.” Castiel explained. Dean cupped Cas's breasts in her hands.

“So? They are beautiful and a part of you, which I love. Plus...I am really not in to perky boobs anyway. Heck, mine are small and I wish mine were a bit bigger. Plus, your's are real.” Dean said.

“I like small boobies, though.” Castiel said. Dean smiled and giggled. Castiel looked at Dean and leaned back then Dean lifted her arms up more to embrace her.

“Look, I know you are not a supermodel but I do not want a supermodel nor ever have. People say I can have any one I want but I do not want just any one. I want you and only you. You have a body type that makes all the other woman seem like Barbie dolls” Dean told him.

“And what type would that be?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at Cas.

“Unique, my dear.” Dean replied and then kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel suddenly kissed Dean's lips. Dean stopped and then grinned at Cas. Castiel blushed but pushed Dean down on the bed and crawling on top of her. She looked down at Dean and Dean was blushing and smiling. Cas leaned down, ripped open Dean's top (which actually had a hole on the side any way) and began to make out with Dean. This went on for about 10 minutes and then they laid on the bed, cuddling.

“Hey, Cas. I know one thing that people will be really jealous about when it comes to you.” Dean said.

“What would that be, sexy?” Castiel asked. Dean silently giggled at her reply. She held Cas closer and Castiel laid her head on her shoulder.'

“A strong, supportive and loving relationship. I love you.” Dean said.

“I love you, too.” Castiel said back.

As Castiel hugged Dean tight, she finally felt something that she has not felt in a long while...love, acceptance and pure joy. Knowing that even if there are a handful of people who do not like you, she had one person who loves and cares for her, no matter what happens.

 


End file.
